Kite
Kite (カイト, Kaito) is the main character of the .hack//Games. History Kite was originally invited to play The World, an online game, by his real life friend, Yasuhiko. On their first adventure, they ran into a strange girl named Aura. This girl tried to give Yasuhiko's character "Orca" a strange book, but unfortunately a strange monster named Skeith appeared and killed Orca. Skeith prepared to attack Kite, but a hacker named Helba intervened, saving Kite and booting him from the server with the book. Soon after this event, Kite learned that Yasuhiko had fallen into a coma in the real world. Suspecting the cause of his coma was due to his encounter in The World, Kite began investigating The World to save his Yasuhiko and other victims who were also fell into a coma. Along the way, Kite met new friends such as Blackrose, a Heavy Blade would become his closest companion, the mysterious Mia and her partner Elk, the rare item hunter Mistral, the rambunctious Piros, the calculating Wiseman, and Balmung who was Orca's partner in The World though he saw Kite as little more than a hacker at first. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Kite is the deuteragonist of the game and the first character to join the party. Acting as second-in-command, Kite shares a brotherly relationship with Kyuu similar to his relationship with his friend Orca though he tends to be embarrassed when Kyuu does something really stupid. He made his first debut in Chapter 0 saving Kyuu from Pete. After witnessing the strange occurrence with the book, Kite decides to help Kyuu to uncover the book's secrets and find the way to get him back home. Version 1-3 Throughout Chapter 1, players may learn that Kite has already known Noel and Kanon as the three of them are close friends. This is actually proven true when the players learn from Kanon. In fact, the three of them are actually former Knights. The reason behind their departure is unknown as of yet. Skills Kite is an Adept type. He is actually fast on his feet, but not as fast as Speedsters such as Sonic and Noel. Possessing a large amount of physical attacks and Fire spells, Kite is incredibly strong and has fairly good defense. While he lacks elemental resistances, he also lacks a weakness. His only weapon is dual weapon types. In Version 4, his moveset was refined to bring him closer to his original series. His Special Trait is Azure Flame, having no elemental weakness with a higher resistance to Fire. As the first party member, Kite is far stronger than Kyuu (depending on the player's choices in the beginning) and Dark Magician Girl in terms of physical attacks before more party members are recruited. * Resists: Fire. * Weakness: None. Moves Relationships Kyuu Kite saw Kyuu facing a disgruntled and belligerent Pete, and felt that he should help him. The two instantly formed a friendship during the combat. Upon the revelation that Kyuu is in Rakenzarn with no knowledge of what to do or how to solve the mystery, Kite jumped and volunteered to help him. Kite appears in almost all of the cutscenes, and tends to support Kyuu on his decisions, regardless of what they may be. He respects Kyuu as a leader in the brigade and always stands by him in tough situations. Dark Magician Girl Kite likely felt a pleasant surprise when DMG revealed she was looking to join the Nutsy Guild after all the hecticness that occurred during Chapter 0, and happily welcomed her into the guild and the brigade when she passed the entrance exams. He views her magic skills as valuable, and mutually, she respects his leadership skills, often seeking him out for advice. Subsequently, these two share a strong friendship. Noel Kite and Noel, along with Kanon, were a part of the knights before joining the Nutsy Guild. Noel's awkwardness, Kite's leadership, and Kanon's satire somehow grew into a strongly-held friendship between the three as they worked their lives in the Knights, and are oftentimes seen together. Kanon Kanon has stated that Kite's driving determination is one of the factors that motivated him to stay with the latter and Noel, and views Kite as not only a valuable leader, but a close friend. Gallery Kite_1.png|Kite's sprite Kite.png|Kite's Battle Picture Kite(Status).png Kite character.png Kite's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:.hack Category:Main Party